[unreadable] This application describes a partnership between the City College of New York's Department of Biomedical Engineering and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center to establish collaborative cancer research and training activities in biomedical engineering. Rapid growth in this field has been driven by the recognition that advances in mechanical, chemical and electrical engineering have direct applications in medical care. Our specific objectives are: [unreadable] To develop and support time-limited pilot research in biomedical engineering, that will lead directly to investigator-initiated research proposals and papers addressing problems in cancer detection and treatment: [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] By supporting junior faculty through research mentorship, to ensure that they are able to compete successfully for federal support [unreadable] [unreadable] By ensuring that CCNY BME faculty members have access to needed expertise and information regarding cancer biology and clinical issues [unreadable] [unreadable] By developing forums at MSK that will familiarize investigators with emerging issues and collaborative opportunities in BME and cancer [unreadable] [unreadable] By helping CCNY to attract top faculty candidates interested in cancer [unreadable] [unreadable] To develop mechanisms to train BME graduate and undergraduate students in cancer: [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] By providing necessary course work in the engineering school [unreadable] [unreadable] By coordinating advisement, courses, and MSK lab placements [unreadable] [unreadable] By pursuing support for training in BME and cancer research [unreadable] Two collaborative pilot projects are included in this submission. [unreadable] [unreadable] Integrin Signaling, Microvascular Hyperpermeability and Tumor Metastasis [unreadable] [unreadable] Improved Electrochemotherapy Protocols for the Treatment of Solid Tumors [unreadable] In addition, we describe plans to develop academic forums, faculty interest groups and training programs to stimulate and support the development of competitive proposals in biomedical engineering and cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable]